Afraid
NOTE FROM THE WRITER OF THIS: This is a story I wrote whilst lacking time, and feeling uninspired which is why it is nowhere as nearly as good as the stories I will release in time. This story might not even stay here long, as I plan to "remodel" this whole story. I am aware spelling issues and mistakes are made in this. Please take this into consideration while reading, thank you. If I had no fear in me, that wouldn't make me human, right? My name is Jonathan, I am a scientist who tests out new content for a modern videogame that is coming out soon called ROBLOX. The idea of ROBLOX is to allow young children to create their ideas and play fun games that others have created, while being able to buy outfits from a catalog that updates often. But that's where I come in, I have to come up with fun content for all of the ROBLOXians to enjoy, or else it gets removed and my boss yells at me. I've decided to try a new experiment, which is why this entry has been posted today. I decided the few children who know about ROBLOX currently would enjoy some pets. So i've been working on a huge creation, the release of ROBLOX pets. When released, ROBLOX players can take their pets with them, talk to them, take care of them, and even dress them up in hats and tshirts! My boss adores this idea, so he is forcing me to make it permanent in it's early state, which is rare coming from my boss. I will be able to update this project still, even though it's only in stage one and already published onto ROBLOX. I just wrote this diary entry incase anyone who isn't a ROBLOX player ever needs to know this stuff, for instance, if the project went wrong. That isn't very likely, but it could happen even though I input everything correctly. This feature shouldn't be out for a few years, though. Even though it is permanent, only I can choose when it is released to the whole ROBLOX community. This concludes my diary entry, this entry will be locked away in ROBLOX shortly. If anyone has read this, thank you for reading this and I hope you will enjoy the feature once it comes out. So it should be fine to fear the end then, right? I cannot state my actual name to you at the time, but I am known as ei_ie on ROBLOX. The year is 3020, and I am pretty sure ROBLOX is as old as dirt by now and will shut down any day. I can't exactly say that I will be upset when it shuts down, but I will miss all my buddies and the daily fun I have had on ROBLOX. Anyways, that's not my point though. I've probably been around ROBLOX longer than anyone else, so I could update anyone on anything that happened in a specific year. Anyways, ROBLOX just released something new today, it's a pretty stupid feature. But it's always been that way since Erik_Cassarole, a very capable leader of ROBLOX ideas, passed away in 3000. The feature that got released today was pets. This is generally stupid, because only teens play ROBLOX nowadays and pets are just some rip off to waste more robux. But since I like to have new things in my account, I purchased a penguin pet. I proceeded to buy it some hats and tshirts that matched my outfits, and then I went ingame to test the pet out. I clicked on the penguin, and a bar dropped down that said "What would you like to name your pet?". I typed in Waddles, because I just like names that match up to things well. Waddles then jumped once and said "Hello ei_ie! I hope we can become awesome friends together! :D" I got annoyed at Waddles already and sent him home, or in other words, back to my inventory. When I played a game with my friends later, though, they teased me for not having a pet equipped while they talked back and fourth between the same dumb dialog choices with each of their pets. I got fed up with this and finally re-equipped my stupid penguin, Waddles. As soon as I did this, however, Waddles instantly started bugging out, which wasn't unusual since this update just came out. Me and my friends were conversing about it when Waddles simply exploded. Just, exploded. I quickly checked my inventory to find something that horrified me. My pets page had obtained some sort of red tint, and I could not see Waddles at all. It had darkened, so I had to squint to see the other pets which I was barely capable of. I started to sweat like crazy, as I knew this was not normal. I went to the catalog to help calm myself down, which wasn't really helpful at all, as there was a pets countdown to the next pet release. I checked my pets inventory again later to find that everything had reset, and everything was normal. I was stumped on how this could happen so quickly, but thought that it probably meant ROBLOX had fixed this bug after recieving many complaints. I re equipped my pet and took it into my private game server to make sure everything was back to normal. My pet's chat was a bit glitchy, but everything else was ok. I took my pet to another game later and my screen flashed white, black, then white again. After the flashing, a message popped up that read "It's better if you escape now." I was thinking a hacker got into my computer and wanted to mess with me. I just shut down my computer and went to sleep for the night. After all, fear comes from inside. I woke up and went on to ROBLOX, and my computer instantly started bugging out like it did before the previous night. I knew it would happen again this morning, but I was too tired to care. This time the message said "Last chance.". I proceeded on to go play Survive The Disasters, and took Waddles with me. When I got there, though, Waddles looked different. The innocent face replaced with bloodshot eyes. The mouth replaced with a creepy smile that could bore into any soul. The responses I got confirmed that Waddles wasn't the same pet I knew once. ROBLOXians around me started to get horrified as well, because when I walked past them with Waddles, their pets seemed to act up too. I got the flashes again, only this time I knew I was truly screwed for not listening. I knew this because Waddles appeared beside the message. "You are too late". I got a message from Waddles that said a bunch of random things. I understood perfectly. I can't tell you any more. Waddles is coming for me. I don't have any time. The echoes of clicking and footsteps confirm it. All I can wish to you is for your safety, and that the pets won't come after you as well. Why they chose me to torture I don't know, but I do know one thing. They want revenge. It's been a few years, and the pets have had to shut down due to some difficulties. I quit and I am seeking a new job far away from ROBLOX. Why is that, you might ask? I can't exactly explain it myself, but all I know is that this project had to shut down or things would get horrible. So why would I want to get a new job, you ask? Well, there's many reasons. But there's one that concerns me deeply that I haven't told anyone about. I'm next. Category:Marked for Review Category:Classic